Railroad freight transportation is an important support of national economy in each country, and how to improve the economic benefits of railroad transportation is the top priority in railroad industry.
The important measures to improve the economic benefits of railroad transportation is to improve efficiencies of transportation, while building high-grade lines is the premise of improving efficiencies of railroad transportation. Thus, there is a need to improve the transportation efficiencies of the vehicle for building railroad and meanwhile ensure safety of railroad building operation. Since ballast hopper car is currently the special vehicle for transporting materials such as ballast while building the railroad, improvement of transportation efficiencies of the ballast hopper car and operation safety are highly demanded.
Ballast hopper car discharge door control system, configured to control opening or closing of ballast hopper car discharge door, is an important part to ensure operation safety of ballast hopper car. In the prior art, air source pressure provides power to control system, and remote control device and manual control device transmit control signal to control box in the control system, so as to control opening or closing of discharge door. In the practical application, however, such control manner cannot ensure to quickly change the working states of the whole control system in case of man-made false operation, cannot prevent false control on opening or closing of discharge door caused by false operation, and cannot ensure the isolation of power supply from the control box when the control box goes wrong or needs maintenance, thus cannot ensure safety of the operation.
The conventional ballast hopper car usually comprises eight discharge doors, four of which are provided on the front end of the middle part of the vehicle body, the rest of which are provided on the rear end of the middle part of the vehicle body. The conventional remote control device usually comprises eight control buttons, each control button controls the opening or closing of one discharge door, and these discharge doors cannot be controlled in groups but only can be controlled one by one, therefore, the efficiency is relatively low. In addition, the ballast hopper car cannot discharge ballast in the middle of the railroad, but only at two sides of the railroad, and in the process of railroad building, ballast at two sides of the railroad is transported to the middle of the railroad by means of manual operation, therefore, the efficiency is low.
The conventional ballast hopper car discharge door control system is not provided with a car charger for a storage battery of the remote control device, and the ballast hopper car spends most of the time on field operation, thus it is inconvenient when the remote control device runs out of the storage battery and is unable to be recharged in no time.